The Punishment
by Herocuties
Summary: When Felix forgets his and Calhoun anniversary, his punishment is no sex for one full week! What will happen? Rated M for mention of sex and a little bit sexual themes. One-short! Enjoy!


"Tammy please open the door! You know I'm sorry!" Felix who is begging for Tammy forgiveness.

"How can I forgive you when you forget our first Anniversary?!"

"In so sorry Tammy! Please let me make it up to you! I'll do anything you want!" Felix slowly grinned.

He was hopping that he will have some make up sex.

They always do when he or Calhoun did something to upset one another.

Calhoun open the door. "Nope! Not this time! You need to be punish for this!"

She threw his PJ and toothbrush at him.

"No sex for a entire week!"

Felix went in compete shock.

"Oh no! Please Tammy don't do this to me! I'm so sorry! Please have mercy!"

Calhoun shook her head. "You not allowed to enter this room has long has I'm in it. If you do, it's going to be a entire month! Understand?!"

Felix slowly nodded his head.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch!" Calhoun said while closing the door.

Felix blew air and change into his PJ, brushed his teeth, and went to lay down on the couch.

The couch is not nearly has comfortable has their bed.

"This is going to be long week." Felix said to himself.

Calhoun woke up with the smell of freshly made pancake.

Calhoun loves pancake, especially with warm syrup on top of them.

She quickly change in to her armor and walk into the kitchen.

Where she found Felix cooking.

"Morning!" Felix said with smile.

"What's all this about?!" Calhoun ask.

"This is a make up for our anniversary and to show you how sorry I am!" Felix said with a smile while handing her a fresh bach of pancakes.

Calhoun smiled and ate them with a ton of warm syrup on them.

"Wow Felix! These taste amazing!"

"Do you forgive me?" Felix ask with puppy dog eye.

Calhoun nodded.

Felix just smiled but on this inside he screaming "YES! Make up sex tonight!"

"Thanks you Tammy! You have know idea how bad my back hurts from the couch. Can't wait to sleep on the bed tonight!" Felix said with a big smile.

"NO NO NO NO! You are still sleeping on the couch Jr!" Calhoun said while finishing her pancakes.

"Wait what! You said you forgive me!?"

"I do but your still punished! No sex for a week!" Calhoun said while getting up to go clean her dishes.

"But but..." Felix said while looking confuse.

Calhoun lean down and kiss Felix on the nose.

"I still love you!" Calhoun said with a grin.

"Love you too!" Felix said with disappointment.

Calhoun rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Thanks for breakfast short stack! I'll see you after the arcade closes!"

Felix slowly nodded.

When Calhoun left, Felix took a deep breath and said "So close but yet so far!"

**Three days later**

Felix was going crazy.

He hasn't kiss or even hug his wife.

So many urges were going throw his mined.

Felix was just laying on the couch, he was about to pull his hair out.

He fell off the couch and ran to the bedroom door.

He knock on the door.

"Tammy please! I learn my lesson! Im going crazy without you!" Felix who was on his knees begging.

"You still have four more days short stack!"

Felix was ripping his hair out.

"Can I least have a kiss?"

"Nope! You know what it's going to turn into!"

Felix went back to the couch and just laid there.

He grab his hammer and kept hitting himself with it until he fell asleep.

Three more days have pass and Felix found away to keep himself under control.

Every time he has a urge, he just hit is manhood with his hammer. And it keeps the urge under control.

He keeps saying to himself "Only one more day! Only one more day!"

It was late night and Felix was sound sleep on the couch.

"_Kaboom_!" A strike of lighting and thunder crush out side of the arcade.

Felix quickly woken up from the sound o thunder.

Felix is deathly afraid of thunder.

Felix was shaking under his covers.

He can't sleep when there thunder and lighting during the night.

He look at the bedroom door. Knowing that Calhoun will kill him if he enters the room.

But he need comfort to sleep during a storm.

"_Kaboom_!" Another strike of lighting and thunder hit the ground.

Felix let out a holler and ran into the bedroom.

He hop into the bed an hid under the covers.

Calhoun woke up when she felt someone under the covers.

She pulled the covers off the bed.

"Felix what are you doing?! You know that your not..."

The thunder interrupted her.

"Tammy I'm sorry but you know that I'm terrified of thunder." Felix said while pulling the cover back on he bed.

"Please can I sleep here tonight!" Felix said with his puppy dog eyes.

Calhoun blow air and rolled her eye.

"Fine! But you have to make up this day!"

Felix quickly nodded his head and hid under the covers.

Calhoun laid back down and so did Felix.

Calhoun and Felix all of sudden got a huge urge.

Calhoun is missing sex has much has Felix is.

She look at Felix who was laying on his side.

Felix was still wide awake.

He was trying to fight the urge.

He left his hammer on the couch because of the thunder.

It's extremely hard to fight because his wife was right next to him.

"Goodnight honey!" Felix said very slowly.

"Night!" Calhoun said also very slowly.

One of Felix's eye was beginning twitch.

Calhoun started to take deeper breaths.

Felix was getting so hard he had to lay on his back, hopping it will help.

Calhoun had the same idea.

They both were laying on their backs now.

Felix was so hard that the sound of thunder didn't bother him anymore.

Calhoun and Felix were gripping the bed sheets very tightly.

When Calhoun was readjusting, their hands touch on the bed.

Then of sudden, Felix hop on top of Calhoun and stared to make out.

**Few minutes later...**

"Wow! We never made love like that before!" Felix said while trying to catch his breath.

"Ya! maybe I should punish you more offend." Calhoun said with a grin.

"Please don't! You have no idea what I went throw this week without it!"

"I miss it just has much you did!"

"Real!"

"Ya! I secretly watch you undress this whole week to help my urges!"

Felix began to have the honeyglow. "Why did you not just ungrounded me then?"

"Because I wanted you to see how long you could last! And I'm must say, that I'm very impressed that you made it this far."

"Believe me! It wasn't easy!"

"Tell me about! I actually was going to grab you from the couch and bring you in here myself because I couldn't take it anymore." Calhoun said while getting on top of Felix.

Felix grew brighter. "Thank you thunder!" Felix said to himself.

Calhoun smiled and kiss Felix.

Felix pulled away. "Um question! Did that count has make up sex or was just plain sex?!"

Calhoun look at the clock. It's was 12:01.

"Well it's just now midnight and its now been unofficial a week!" Calhoun said with a grin. "So now you can say we're having unofficial make up sex!"

"We're having?!" Felix ask.

Calhoun crawled down to his manhood.

"Oh!" He moaned.

**The End! **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review or PM! Always helps! Im thinking about writing a long story about these two but I need idea! Please give me ideas would love to hear them! In till next time, Honeyglow! **


End file.
